The Dream Life
by Lauren543
Summary: What if Harry's parents would have never died? What if a year later, they added a new member to their family? Would things be different? I know its been done many times, but please give it a try! I can gaurranty its very interesting.
1. The Encounter With You Know Who

The Dream Life

Summary: What if Harry's parents would have never died? What if a year later, they added a new member to their family? Would things be different? I know its been done many times, but please give it a try! I can guaranty it's really interesting. Please R and R!

Chapter One- The Encounter With "You Know Who"

The house was dead silent. It seemed like only someone evil would want to break the calm and beautiful silence that had settled in the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. And that evil someone was standing on their doorstep.

It all started when she, Lily Evans, and James Potter where married. No, it happened before that, in their 7th year of Hogwarts. Lily and James had fallen madly, hopelessly, and passionately in love with each other. Actually, she had fallen for him. He, it seemed, had loved her all along. Now, after being married for two years, they had a one-year-old child named Harry. He was just the cutest little thing, Lily smiled. The only worry she had was Voldemort. Sure, they where hiding, and they had Peter as their secret keeper, when everyone thought it was Sirius. But there was always the small chance some one could find them. She rolled over and placed her head on James's chest. He instinctively put his arm around her and smiled in his sleep.

Suddenly, a huge crash erupted downstairs. Lily jumped up in bed, and James woke quickly and said, "What happened?" sleepily.

"Someone's downstairs" Lily whispered, as if it weren't obvious.

"You go and get Harry while I go—" James started. He suddenly heard footsteps.

"Hurry, lets go" James said in a loud whisper.

They both apparated into Harry's room, who was wailing. Lily picked him up and rocked him gently. She kissed him and hugged him as tears rolled down her cheeks. And before they had time to dissiparate, the door burst open. It was Voldemort.

**A/N: So, so far so good, or not? Review and tell me what you think! What will happen to James and Lily? How will they survive? What will happen next? Tune in next time (which will be pretty soon!) Sorry if it was short!**

**Take note: "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer."**

**So long,**

**Lauren**


	2. I Can't Believe We Survived

The Dream Life

Summary: What if Harry's parents would have never died? What if a year later, they added a new member to their family? Would things be different? I know its been done many times, but please give it a try! I can guaranty its really interesting. Please R and R!

Chapter Two- I can't believe we survived!

Lily screamed and put Harry down in his crib. Voldemort laughed.

"No need to scream, woman. I'm sure this is the last moment of your life." Voldemort said coldly.

He pointed his wand at James, who shouted "Lily, take Harry and run, I'll manage!"

Voldemort laughed again "There's nothing you can do to stop me!" and with that he raised his wand and stunned James five times in the chest. (A/N: sorry, I couldn't think of anything else.) He hit the floor in a half a second, He turned to Lily.

"Move aside girl. There's no need to hurt you"

"no." said Lily, her voice shaking.

"What was that?"

"No" Lily said more firmly.

Voldemort pretended to sigh. "Very well"

He said the spell, and a purple light erupted from it and hit Lily.

"I'll take care of both of them later." He said.

He rounded up on Harry, who began to cry even more.

"Calm down, baby. This won't hurt a bit." Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, and at that moment, the world changed. There was a huge yellow eruption. Voldemort was gone.

Hours later, Sirius ran through the fire. He found James and Lily on the floor and Harry standing in his crib, practically screaming. He picked Harry up and bent down to examine James. It looked like he had been stunned badly.

"Enervate" Sirius muttered and pointed his want at James. His eyes flew open and he groaned in pain.

"Oh no, what—is Harry ok? What happened to Lily?"

"Harry's ok, and I don't know what happened to Lily, but we have to get out of here fast, because of the fire.

They tried the enervate spell on Lily, but it didn't worl. Finally, they decided to use side by side apparation. They apparated to Sirius's place. James sent an owl to Dumbledore straight away. Suddenly, Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed,

James turned around and Harry shouted "Mommy's awake!"

"Oh, Lily, are ok?" James asked gently.

"I-I-I don't know." She said, and tried to get up and let out a shout of pain.

"I cant move at all. Oh, James, I can't believe we survived!" she said.

"Same here, but everything's going to be fine. All we have to do is—" he stopped. An owl had just flown in. James opened it and read out loud.

Dear James,

I am aware that Lord Voldemort had broken into your home approximately seven hours ago, but thank you for writing to me anyway. If you would please await the healers that are about to come to Mr. Black's house with a stretcher for Lily. I will see you at Hogwarts shortly.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

They all looked at each other for a few moments.

"How did he know—?" Sirius started to say.

"I think it's better that we don't know" James interrupted

There was a knock on the door.

"The probably the healers, I'll get it." James went to answer the door.

"Daddy, wait!" Harry toddled over to James, who picked him up.

"Ok, kid, let's go." James said and smiled.

A few moments later, they were all in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, finally!" James said. "I think you owe us a few explanations of what happened, sir."

Sirius nodded seriously in agreement. Harry copied him, bobbing his head up and down. James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore all laughed.

"Yes James, I believe I do."

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it! I thought it was ok. I'll try to update soon!**

**And remember-"It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer."**

**Ttyl,**

**Lauren**


	3. important authors note

Hey guys! Wow, it's been forever and deathly hallows is just a couple of days away….I'm, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated. Do you guys still want me to update, even if the last book is almost out? Please answer back soon, and again, I apologize.


End file.
